


Finding Home

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken-hearted John Crichton opens a wormhole that takes him to Atlantis, where he meets John Sheppard who's pining for a certain southern flyboy, he doesn't have the courage to tell about his feelings. Will they be able to help each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Finding Home  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape/Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Crichton, John Sheppard  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 4,573  
>  **Summary:** A broken-hearted John Crichton opens a wormhole that takes him to Atlantis, where he meets John Sheppard who's pining for a certain southern flyboy, he doesn't have the courage to tell about his feelings. Will they be able to help each other?  
>  **A/N:** For wings128, thank you so very much! I was suffering from the worst case of writer's block imaginable and she gave me the prompt for this fic. I'm sorry I wasn't able to make Crichton and Sheppard a couple but no matter how hard I tried it just wouldn't work. Apparently, their hearts were set on Aeryn and Cam.

A heartfelt sigh escaped Crichton and echoed around the room as he stared out into the inky darkness of space. Slowly, he counted down the seconds for the wormhole to appear. 

_Wormholes._ They were his passion, his obsession and now he would make this one his escape. Although, it couldn’t be considered running away. Not really. It was more like a strategic escape. A way to regroup and come up with a better plan. Maybe he would even figure out a way to get her back. Or in a worst case scenario, just maybe he would learn how to live without her.

Less than a minute later the wormhole he had been waiting for opened and beckoned him to come forward and slip into its embrace.

He gave one last look before he turned and walked out of the room. As he headed down the corridor towards his module he replayed their last conversation over in his mind. She had said for him to make a wormhole and just go home. But what she didn’t know, didn’t want to know was that now, for him home was wherever she happened to be. And without her he didn’t have a home.

Another sigh, one full of regret left him as he began to move a little faster. _Why was everything between them always so complicated?_ He didn’t expect an answer where there was none to be found.

A few minutes later D’Argo fell into step beside him. “Are you sure this is what you want, Crichton?”

Crichton slowly shook his head. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore. All he knew was Aeryn was gone and he needed to get away. At least for a little while. “I have to go, D. Just for awhile. It’s too...”

The Luxan clamped his hand on Crichton’s shoulder in a moment of shared empathy. “I understand.” And he did. If anyone could understand the pain Crichton was in he could.

Without another word, Crichton climbed into his module and left to try and find some semblance of peace. Within seconds of leaving Moya, he was at the mouth of the wormhole. But before he entered Crichton broke the silence. “Pilot?”

“Yes, Commander?”

“Thank Moya for me, for... for everything.” He didn’t wait for a reply. He shut off his comm before he sank deep into the wormhole. 

 

As soon as he entered the wormhole he knew something wasn’t right. It wasn’t anything that he could put his finger on, it was just a feeling he had. It almost felt like the wormhole was trying to make him crash. Strange noises echoed through the cockpit as his module began to spin out of control. Before he knew it things had gone from bad to worse. He did everything he could to try and stabilize his ship but it was no use he was tossed out of the wormhole and heading on a crash course for the planet below.

 

 

“What’s happened?” Rodney looked around, his brows knitting together in a frown. The Gateroom seemed to be much fuller today with more hustle and bustle than it usually had.

Elizabeth’s fingers drummed against the top of her desk. “A small ship crash landed on the mainland.” 

There was only one question he could think of to ask. “Friend or foe?”

She shrugged as she stood and walked out of her office. “I don’t know. Lorne and his men are bringing the pilot...” Elizabeth paused mid-sentence as a puddlejumper slid through the Stargate. ““I think we’re about to find out now.”

“We have him, Doctor Weir.”

“How is he?” She tried to see through the window of the puddlejumper but all she could see was Lorne.

“He’s pretty banged up, but he says he’s fine.” 

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from smiling at Lorne’s tone of voice. “Well, let’s be on the safe side. Make sure he goes straight to the infirmary.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Lorne nodded his head before flying the puddlejumper up into the hanger. 

“Are you coming, Rodney?” Elizabeth tossed over her shoulder as she turned and started walking away.

Rodney shot her a look before he stepped into place and began walking beside her. _Did she really even have to ask? His curiosity would accept nothing less._

 

John leaned back in his chair and sighed. _Damn, he was bored._ He couldn’t quite remember the last time he had been this bored. As a matter of fact it had been a pretty boring day in a week of abysmally boring days. 

_“John, meet us in the infirmary. Someone has crashed on the mainland.”_

His adrenaline kicked in when he heard Elizabeth’s voice over his comm. He didn’t care that crashes usually weren’t his thing, not that they’d had that many if any, but right now he would take whatever he could get to break up the monotony.

His chair scraped like nails on a chalkboard against the floor as he stood and hustled out of the mess hall.

As he walked into the infirmary his mind was full of unanswered questions he was determined to get the answers to. But the second the man sitting on the bed raised his head and looked at him, John forgot everything, even his own name. For a brief moment he allowed himself to get lost in the bluest eyes he had seen in a long time, eyes he had thought he would never see again. He didn’t know why the man hadn’t come through the Stargate but to be honest he didn’t really care. All that mattered was that he was there now. 

Elizabeth quickly made the introductions, effectively breaking the silence. “John, this is Commander John Crichton. He...”

John continued to stare and completely missed whatever else she might have said. He shook his head to clear his thoughts when she called his name. _Huh?_ “Who?”

The blue eyed man leaned forward and held out his hand. “My name’s John Crichton. Most people just call me Crichton. And with our first names being the same and all...” A small smile curled his lips but didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m sorry about busting in on you unannounced.”

He was dumbfounded, flabbergasted and a whole host of other words that meant he was stunned. The man sitting in front of him was a dead ringer for Cameron Mitchell, the man he... John closed his eyes briefly at the flare of pain the name sent through him. What he wouldn’t give to.... He quickly dislodged that thought before it could take root. Now was definitely not the time to think about his love life. Or the lack thereof. He reached out and shook the man’s hand before he let go and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Nice to meet you. So, how did you come to be in our neck of the woods?”

Elizabeth blinked. _Hadn’t she just been explaining that?_

John tried not to stare at the man as he shrugged his shoulders. But it was hard. Not only did he look like Cam but he even moved like him too.

“The wormhole I was in destabilized and before I knew it I was crashing here.” Crichton shot John a look. “Where ever here is.”

“You’re in the Pegasus galaxy. And this...” John sidestepped to give Crichton a better view as he pointed at what lay beyond the open doors. “This is Atlantis.”

“Atlantis? As in city of?”

John couldn’t stop the smile from appearing. “Yep.”

Crichton didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t thought Sebacean’s knew the story of Atlantis. “Uh... you don’t happen to be Sebacean, do you?”

John shook his head. “I don’t even know what that is. We’re human.”

Crichton jumped off the bed. “Human? Earth?” He was so excited he couldn’t even form a complete sentence.

Slowly, John nodded. “Yes.

“How far?”

Alarm bells went off in his head at the question as it dawned on him that they didn’t know a thing about this Crichton fellow. Sure, he looked human and harmless enough. _As long as John ignored the fact that Crichton looked identical to Cam._ Which had no bearing at all on whether the guy was dangerous or not. But it did lend credence to why John himself was flustered. Without answering, John glanced at Elizabeth and waited for her barely perceptible nod, before he turned towards the doctor. “Can he go?”

Carson nodded. “I don’t see why not. There were no broken bones only minor contusions.” He turned his attention back to Crichton. “You’ll be sore for a few days or so but all things considered you’re a very lucky man.”

Crichton inclined his head. _What was he supposed to say?_ He didn’t feel so lucky at all. Yeah, he had survived but he had already lost the most important thing in his world before he had crashed on the planet.

“Do you want to get out of here?” John raised his eyebrow in question.

He nodded his head. “Yes.”

Without a word the two men left the others staring after them as they walked out of the room.

 

They had barely made it out of earshot of the others before Crichton began firing questions at John. “How far is earth from here? How long will it take to get there? Can we at least get a message there?”

John glanced up and down the corridor before he motioned towards the room across from them. “We can talk in here.” He waited for Crichton to walk into the room before he walked in behind him.

“Well?”

“I can see you’re not a patient person are you?” 

Crichton almost blushed at the teasing tone. _What the hell was wrong with him?_ “Sorry, you don’t know how long it’s been or what I’ve been through.”

“True enough. So tell me about it.” John sat down at the conference table and leaned back in the chair as he stared at Crichton and if his eyes caressed the gorgeous man in front of him a little longer than was polite... well, no one knew it but him.

“I’ll tell you whatever it is you want to know. But first you have to tell me. How far?” He sank down into the chair opposite of John.

At the look on the man’s face, John wanted to give in, needed to tell him whatever he wanted to hear but he couldn’t. At least not yet. Not until he knew more about the man sitting in front of him. “Closer than you might think.” John straightened in his chair as he leveled his gaze on the man in front of him. “Okay, it’s your turn. Tell me about yourself. Why did you come here? What made you crash?”

A frustrated sigh escaped him. Apparently, he wasn’t going to get any information out of John until he told him what he wanted to know. If that was the way it had to be... “My name is John Crichton, but you already knew that. I’m human, from Earth. I am...” Crichton paused. He had been gone for so many years he wondered if he would still be classified as a... He quickly shook his head. “Was a commander with the IASA. During a test flight a few years ago I was sucked into a wormhole and exited a long way from home. That’s the last time that I saw Earth, my family...” 

A low whistle echoed around the room. “What brought you here? To this planet?’

“It wasn’t on purpose, believe me. I was...” Crichton let his sentence trail off. The reasons why were no one’s business but his. “The wormhole I was in destabilized and played havoc with my module which caused me to crash.” A thought occurred to him. “Where is my module by the way?” He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it sooner.

“It was banged up pretty good. Doctor Weir had it brought back to Atlantis. It’s in the....”

As much as Crichton wanted to hear about earth the need to see his module was almost overwhelming. His ship was the only way back. “I should go check on it.” 

“Relax your ship is safe. We’ve got the best people in the galaxy here. Have you been flying around in your ship this whole time?”

Crichton shook his head. “No. I’m usually with a Leviathan and her crew but I had to...” He swallowed hard against the pain that threatened to unravel him. “I was out flying and got caught in the wormhole.” He shrugged. “The rest you already know.”

John leaned his head to the side as he studied the man in front of him. He didn’t know why but he knew he was being lied to. Or at the very least he knew he wasn’t getting the whole truth.

“Now will you tell me how far it is to earth?”

He debated with himself for a few moments before he gave in. _What could it hurt if he told Crichton the truth?_ “It’s just a walk through the Stargate.”

A look of confusion began to spread quickly across Crichton’s face. “The what?”

“Stargate. It’s that big round thing you came through in the puddlejumper.”

“So you’re telling me I can go through this Stargate thing and be back on Earth, just like that?” He snapped his fingers. But from the tone of his voice, the doubt was evident.

John nodded his head. “Well, it’s a little more complicated than that. You’d end up at Stargate Command. But yeah, you’d be back on Earth.”

Crichton’s breath left him in a whoosh of air as he tried to process what John had said. _He could go home. Not in months or years but now, today._

At any other time that knowledge would have thrilled him to no end but not now. All he could think of is what, or who he would be leaving behind. He tried to tell himself to get over it, that she didn’t want him anymore. But it was no use. He still wanted her, still needed her like he needed air to breathe.

“How did you guys figure out how to...”

John held up his hand to stop him. “Woah, there, buddy. I, and the rest of the people here didn’t have a thing to do with the Stargate working...” He ducked his head. His sentence trailed off as a thought came to him. “Well, unless you ask Rodney. I’m sure he would tell you he figured out how to get the Stargate system up and running single handedly.” Laughter erupted before he raised his head and continued, “Me, I just do as I am told.”

Somehow Crichton doubted that. John looked more like a rule bender than one who followed the rules. He would be willing to bet there was a lot more to John Sheppard than met the eye.

They spent the next few hours talking with each other, learning as much as they could while trying not to give more information to the other one than was absolutely necessary. They even dared to bet on who had the scariest enemies. After John had told Crichton about the Wraith and Crichton had filled John in on the Scarrans they decided to call it a draw.

“What is it with the whole life sucking thing?”

John shrugged before he glanced at his watch. The whole having your life sucked out of your body... well it just sucked. “I don’t understand it either. But it sure is creepy as hell.” 

Crichton couldn’t agree with him more. 

“We’ve been in here for a couple of hours. We should probably get out of here unless we want Elizabeth to send out a search party for the both of us.” He waited for Crichton to nod his head before he stood and led the way out of the room.

 

Days later, no matter how hard he tried John couldn’t get the newcomer out of his head. It didn’t help that every where he went, Crichton was there. If John didn’t know better he would think Crichton was doing it on purpose. Finally, out of self-preservation John had taken to spending a lot of time in his quarters. He had to stay as far away from Crichton as was humanly possible. 

John lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, his body tense. He was confused more so now than ever before. Crichton had him so tied up in knots he didn’t know whether he was coming or going. It was bad enough he found the other man attractive, _How could he not? Every time he looked into those blue eyes, he was looking at Cam. And he wanted things. Things he should know better than to want._ But he didn’t know if it was because the man looked so much like Cam or if it was just the man himself. _And what did that say about him?_

 

Crichton paced the floor of the room he had been given. It had been almost a week since he had crashed on the planet. And he was getting nowhere fast. He was still no closer to Earth than he had been on the first day. And he had no idea why. No one would give him a straight answer. It didn’t help that the man who could possibly help seemed to be ignoring him. But why that would be true he didn’t have a clue

A growl of frustration escaped him and echoed around the room. He wanted answers and he wanted them now! And he was going to get them.

He stopped pacing and walked to the door. As the door slid open, Crichton was surprised to see John on the other side of the door. 

“We need to talk.”

_If that wasn’t the understatement of the year._ “Okay.”

“Do you want to go flying with me?”

Crichton nodded his head eagerly. He couldn’t think of anything he would rather be doing at this moment. That was of course a lie but it was one he was sticking to. He quickly followed John out of the room.

 

Less than a half an hour later they were in a puddlejumper flying high over the mainland. “What do you think?”

Crichton didn’t miss the note of pride in John’s voice. “This thing is amazing.”

A huge smile began to spread across John’s face as he lowered the ship toward the ground. “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

With an answering smile on his face, Crichton leaned back in his seat. 

A few minutes later John landed the ship in the middle of a small field. 

“I hate to break this to you but I have seen a field before. I mean it’s been a long time but I’m sure they haven’t changed all that much.”

Sarcastic laughter echoed through the ship. “No, smartass. Come on.”

Crichton snickered and followed John as he walked out of the puddlejumper.

 

“What exactly am I supposed to be seeing?” Crichton couldn’t keep the curiosity out of his voice as he stood across from John.

“Watch.” 

For a few minutes nothing happened and then the ship began to shimmer before it disappeared completely.

At the expectant look on John’s face, Crichton quickly began to speak. “Wow, that is something. A ship disappearing. I mean who would have thought...”

“You’ve already seen something like this?” John was dumbfounded. There was a difference between stealth mode and disappearing. Until coming to Atlantis he hadn’t known ships could actually disappear. 

“No. It was nothing like this.” At the look John was giving him Crichton quickly changed the subject, “You said we needed to talk.” 

John nodded his head but before he could say anything Crichton continued, “So tell me. Does it have something to do with Earth? Can’t I go through the Stargate after all? Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

_Man, did his guy had a one track mind when it came to Earth or what?_ “No. It has nothing to do with that.”

“Then what?”

John took a step closer, his hand outstretched aching to touch the man in front of him. Somehow he managed to stop himself. But just barely. “I’m sorry. You just look so much like him.”

Crichton’s brow furrowed. “Who?”

“The guy that I...”

He didn’t need to hear anymore. The look of pain and confusion on the other man’s face said it all and he knew the feeling very well. “But I’m not him, John.”

John fisted his hands at his side to keep from grabbing the front of Crichton’s shirt and pulling him into his embrace. He would give anything to be able to kiss those full lips, to lay down on the warm grass and do the things... _Damn._ “I know.” A low, soft sigh full of longing and regret escaped him. “Don’t you think I know that?” He ran his hand through his hair, mussing the thick mass even more. “That’s what’s killing me.”

Crichton’s brow wrinkled. “I don’t understand.”

“How can I feel the way I do about someone else and yet still want you so badly that I can barely breath from wanting you?”

Nothing but silence greeted John’s declaration until finally Crichton whispered, “It’s not me you want, John. It’s him.”

He ran his hand through his hair. “How can you be sure of that when I’m not?”

A slow smile began to pull the corners of Crichton’s lips upwards. “Tell me about him.”

“How’s that going to...”

Crichton quickly interrupted as he sank to the ground and patted the grass beside him. “Humor me.” 

John let out a soft sigh as he sat down and slowly began to speak. For a little while John lost himself in memories as he told Crichton about Cam. From the way they had first met to the very last time they had been together. Although, he didn’t know why he was telling a virtual stranger about his personal life, maybe it was because the man looked so much like Cam or maybe he had just needed to talk about it with someone who didn’t know him.

“Have you told him that you loved him yet?”

A strangled cough escaped from John as he straightened. “I... uh...” His eyes watered as he coughed again. “What?” 

“Have you told Cam you love him?” Crichton held up his hand. “Nevernind. Don’t answer that. You haven’t, have you?” 

“I’m not in.... What makes you think that I’m in love with him?” The question slipped out. _Was he that obvious? And if so why didn’t Cam realize it and..._ John dropped his head. _How did he get himself into this conversation?_

Crichton couldn’t help but laugh at the question. “Are you kidding? It was in every word you spoke. You hear the name Cam and your face lights up.” He made a gesture with his hand. “Just like you are now. Every time you look at me I can see the love you have for him shining deep within your eyes. You’re in love with the man. And you shouldn’t worry. If I didn’t look like him you wouldn’t give me a second glance.” At John’s doubtful look, Crichton continued, “Do you have feelings or desires for anyone else on this planet?”

John’s head snapped up as he quickly shook his head. “No.”

“See?” A wave of satisfaction washed over him.

John gave a non-committal shrug. “It doesn’t matter. I haven’t seen him in over a month.”

_A month?_ “Why?”

“Things started getting complicated. It wasn’t anything he had said but I could tell he wanted more from me. I don’t do love and relationships. I’ve been there done that. And it never works out well. So I...”

Crichton couldn’t stop himself from interrupting. “You got scared and ran.” He paused as a thought dawned on him. Slowly he repeated the same words back to himself. That was exactly what Aeryn was doing.

John’s voice cut in on his thoughts.

“I didn’t exactly run.....” 

He bit his lip to keep from laughing at John’s tone. “It’s okay to be scared. Relationships aren’t like they are in the movies. They’re as scary as hell. Believe me I know. But if you love this guy, and I mean deep down can’t breathe without him need... you have to tell him.”

John couldn’t help nodding his head. Everything that Crichton had said made perfect sense. But he didn’t think he.... “What if it’s too late?”

There was no sense dressing it up in a pretty lie. “It may be. But what if it’s not?” He leaned towards John and looked him in the eyes. “You can’t live your life being afraid of commitment John. Life is full of risks but if you don’t take the chance you’re not really living, you’re only existing. And what kind of life is that?” At the look on John’s face, he added, “Come on, John. Take a chance. What have you got to lose?”

Silence reigned as John thought about what Crichton had said. _Did he really want to risk his heart again? Or did he even have a choice in the matter since his heart already belonged to Cameron Mitchell even if the man didn’t know it yet?_ Slowly, John stood. “I think you’re right.”

“You’ll talk to him?” Crichton didn’t understand why it meant so much to him after all he had just met the man. Maybe it was because he saw the similarities to his situation with Aeryn.

“Yes.”

Crichton leaned and plucked the planet’s version of a four leaf clover and handed it to John. “For luck.”

With a smile on his face John took the clover and began to walk towards the puddlejumper. “I’m sorry about before when I....”

Crichton waved away the apology. “Don’t worry about it. After all you couldn’t help yourself apparently your guy is a devastatingly handsome man.” A huge grin graced his face. “He must be if he looks like me.”

John’s laughter rang out as he punched Crichton in the shoulder as he walked into the puddlejumper. “What about you? What are you going to do?” 

Crichton blinked. “About what?”

“You know what I’m talking about.” At the continued blank look on Crichton’s face, John added, “Your love life. Don’t bother trying to deny it.”

“It’s... complicated.”

John couldn’t help but smile. “Isn’t it always? But as I recall you didn’t accept that from me either.”

He couldn’t help but smile at John’s good for the goose it’s good for the gander ploy. “I want her but she wants space.”

“Ah.” John raised his eyebrow. “So what are you going to do about it?”

Crichton paused for a moment. “Would it be possible to get a message to my Dad?” The thought of being this close to his dad and not being able to see him was a physical ache but Aeryn was his home now and he had to get her back.

John nodded. “Sure. But what about going to....?”

Before he could finish speaking Crichton quickly interrupted. “I’m going to fight for her.” _But first he had to find her._ And to do that he had to leave the planet. He just hoped his module was ready.

“Good.”

With matching looks of determination on their faces they took their seats and within moments they were flying back towards Atlantis, one step closer to home.


End file.
